Fallin' For You (In The Worst Way Possible)
by The-Great-Ledowski
Summary: Broken up, Mack & Brady decide to visit Wet Side Story once more in hopes of having a good summer. That changes when they find out that Tanner & Lela are broken up and the turf war is back on. While Mack & Brady try to peace together what happened, and save both groups from another turf war, they find love along the way. Pairings: Lela/Brady Mack/Tanner Mystery M/M pairing
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do prompt 2, but I'm also going to do prompt 1. While I post chapters for this one, I'll be working on a draft for the other, so after this story is done, or I get to a comfortable spot in the story, I'll post prompt 1. **

**Hope you guys like :D**

* * *

-Mack POV-

"Mack!" Brady called, skidding into the shop with a grin on his face. Mack stepped out from behind the counter to greet him, returning the smile.

"Hey, why are you here so early?" she asked, pulling her hair up in one so that it wasn't obscuring her face.

Brady bit his lip and tucked his hands into his swim trunk pockets, most likely playing with the wax for his board, if Mack remembered correctly. "I know we planned for three, but the storm looks like it's about to let up in a couple of minutes. Do you mind if we head out now?"

"Head out where?" Her grandfather stood in the doorway wearing a confused look.

Mack swiveled around and clamped a hand over Brady's mouth before he could say anything. If when she used to date him taught her anything, it was that Brady was a terrible liar and began to stutter and fidget when under pressure.

"We planned a trip to the beach, grandpa. We haven't hung out in a while, you know? School and all that junk." she tossed in a grin for good measure.

He eyed them suspiciously, but moved out of the doorway and swept a hand out. "Go ahead."

Mack gave him a quick hug, then disappeared around the corner to get the board she now labeled as hers, then left with Brady.

"Last one at Wet Side has to pay for whatever the other wants!" Brady yelled from over his shoulder, laughing.

"You're on!"

* * *

[Brady's POV]

In the end Brady had won, solely for the fact that he'd gotten up from the sand faster than she had. In the distance, Big Momma's shack was one of the only things around. Taking Mack's hand, he helped her up from the ground and they both trudged over to the hang out.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing slightly. He caught her rolling her eyes before he was pushed into the shack. Immidately, heads turned and eyes lit up. They were both mobbed by a group of Bikers, and Brady lost Mack in the crowd. He wasn't worried.

"Brady!" Lela pushed her way to the front and grinned at Brady, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Lela, it's been a while, huh?" he asked. His voice was nearly drowned out by the chatter that was going around, but Lela nodded and pulled him towards the back where the chatter was mere background noise. They both sat at the booth in the corner.

"It's good to have you guys back!" Lela exclaimed, touching his arm lightly.

Brady laughed. "It's good to be back. Mack and I have been planning to come back ever since we left, how have you guys been?"

"It's been such a drag," she replied, rolling her eyes, "Everything is just so _different_ now, you know?"

"Wha-" Brady's face contorted into confusion, "I thought different was a good thing-uniting with the Surfers and not having to hide your love for Tanner."

He definitely caught the small wince when he mentioned Tanner's name. "What changed?"

"Tanner and I..." she trailed off and looked away biting her lip. "Tanner and I aren't going steady anymore."

At Brady's incredulous stare, she hurried to correct herself. "I-I mean, the spark went out and we ended it on the same terms..."

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there somewhere." Brady rubbed at his face.

Her cheeks pinked. "But, when I told Butchy, he freaked out. By the time he had gathered the Bikers to rumble, the Surfers were there to do the same and both groups broke the truce.

"I tried to tell him we broke up because we weren't feeling it but he wouldn't listen."

Brady groaned softly, then stood with a smile. "I'll be back." And then he ran to find Mack.

Mack was holed up next to Butchy when Brady found her. She was laughing at something Lugnut had said, and CheeChee was doing that giggle that he found slightly annoying. Mack looked up, saw the look on his face, and pushed herself out of the booth. Once they found themselves in a corner, her smile slipped off and a worried look replaced it.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw death."

"Mack," he hissed, "The turf war is back on."

"What do you mean it's back on, I thought we fixed that!" Her tone of voice was bordering on hysterics. Having another turf was would mean that none of the groups would stop until they got what they wanted.

"Tanner and Lela? They broke up, and both groups took offence to it. They broke the truce, Mack!"

Almost as if on cue, the doors to Big Momma's opened and the Surfers strolled in, smelling of ocean and sand. Every head turned to the intruders, and Butchy stood, a look of menace on his face. "What are you washed up Surfers doing here?"

Seacat, who had been originally laughing at something Rascal had said, immediately took the defense. "I could be asking you the same thing, _rat_."

As the glaring contest of doom continued, the tension in the room began to increase steadily. Mack watched it all happen with horror. "Oh no," she groaned. "This is not going to be good."

"You're telling me," Brady replied.

**Sooo, what'd you thiinkkk? I didn't really like the first chapter, but then again, I tend to do bad on first chapters, then go back to writing normally after. **

**This was the Biker's chapter + their side of the story, and the next chapter is going to be the Surfers + their side of the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I like this chapter slightly better than the first :D Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**[Mack's POV]**

While the two groups continued to stare each other down, Mack and Brady quietly slipped out of the back door.

"This," Mack stated as they walked towards the vacant beach, "Is not the summer I wanted."

Brady nodded and sat in one of the lawn chairs, crossing his legs. "I don't understand, though. At the end of the movie, Lela and Tanner get together and everything gets solved."

Mack sat next to him in silence for a moment. "But we don't know what happened after the movie, Brady. What if they found out that they didn't love each other after they got together? Or what if, even though we set the movie back on track, we altered it too much for it to go back to the way it was?"

"If that happened, what are we supposed to do?" Brady asked.

Mack shrugged and stood, helping him up from the chair. "We'll have to figure something out if we want this to be a great summer."

Seconds after she said that, Brady's eyes lit up and he threw a smile at her. "I've got an idea." She was pulled back into the shack by him, where things had gone back to relatively normal. The Bikers had left, making the Surfers the only people that stayed behind.

"I'm going to get Tanner's side of the story, kay?" She didn't wait for his answer, already swerving in and out of the crowd. It seemed as if the Surfers had doubled in size after they had left, and the same with the Bikers. Mack found Tanner by the pool table with Seacat. He looked up just in time to see her, and motioned to Rascal who took over his spot at the table.

Tanner moved around it to get to her and smiled brightly. "Hey!"

Mack raised a hand in greeting. "Hey yourself." She grabbed his hand and tugged him into a secluded spot, ignoring his confused expression.

When she got him where she wanted him, Mack turned and said, "I heard that you and Lela broke up."

Tanner's eyes dimmed slightly and his smile was replaced with a half-frown. "We weren't getting anywhere. She was more into her bike and I was more into my board."

"But I thought you guys were in love!" Mack exclaimed as she threw her hands up. "When we left, you both were linked by the arms and had united both gangs."

"We also..." he hesitated slightly, and focused his intense blue eyes on her. "We also found out that there were other people we were into."

Mack ignored his last comment. "How bad are things now?"

Tanner shrugged. "Giggles and Rascal used to hang around the Bikers a lot more, but after Lela and I stopped going steady, they completely stopped hanging with Butchy and his gang. Seacat and Butchy are always at each other's throat now, and Kiki won't stop looking at the Bikers as if they ran over her mom. It's been pretty crazy since you and Brady left."

A sigh left her lips and she was about to say something, except Tanner had started staring at her the way he used to stare at Lela, and he was much closer than when they first started talking. Her conclusion was confirmed when his eyes flickered down to her lips for a split second.

"We should go for a walk on the beach tonight. Meet me there around seven?"

Mack's eyes widened. She was not expecting that. "Actually Tanner-"

"Great!" he cut her off, "See you then!" And then he disappeared in the crowd.

The only thing going through her mind as she tried to find Brady was the word "no." This was not what how she had planned her summer. She was going to have some fun with her old friends, see how everything was going, and then go back home for the last month to find a summer fling. How could her plans be changed so drastically by a stupid turf war?

Brady was hanging out with Rascal, Seacat, and Giggles when she finally found him after some intense searching. She took a moment to mentally gush over the sight in front of her; Rascal had an arm around Giggles' waist, and their hands were entwined while she rested her head against his shoulder. They were immensely cute. They were all talking about surfing and the techniques they knew when she made herself be noticed. Mack slid into the booth next to Brady.

She had a feeling that he was not going to like what she had to say.

* * *

As like how it was when they first came into the movie, when night rolled around, their clothes changed with it. Instead of her swim wear, she was now in a sun dress, and her hair cascaded down towards her shoulder in waves. Apparently the movie had a sense of humor and readied her for her "date" with Tanner.

* * *

Brady's POV

When Mack had told him what happened, he could've hit himself. It was only after that he realized that Lela touching his arm subtly and fluttering her eyes was her way of flirting.

He glanced over at Mack and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to find the Bikers and ask Lela out on a date. When you're done on your date, bring Tanner to Big Momma's, and I'll bring Lela. We'll figure everything else out from there."

Mack nodded and set off towards the beach, leaving Brady by himself. Truth be told, ever since he and Mack had broken up, he'd felt lonely. It didn't hurt that someone he'd been crushing on ever since the fifth grade was now interested in him.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged onto his lips as he began walking to find Lela.

**So I'm slowly introducing the pairings and showing where they're headed. Mack's going to be hesitant for a while, just remember that.**

**I've also decided to add a lesbian pairing also! Guess in the reviews who you think the gay/lesbian ship is going to be, and also tell me what you think! It'll help me continue the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Am I the only one who ever feels insecure about their writing? Yes? Okay. Onto the story~**

**I forgot to mention on the other chapter how much I appreciated everyone's comments. Comments make me so happy because it means that I get to know how I'm doing and what you guys think is very much important to me. Thank you so much!**

**Guest person, if you can tell me a legitimate reason as to why I should not add a lesbian couple, I'll think about it. (But lesbians are so lovely!)**

**(not everything is as it seems c:) **

**[Brady's Pov]**

It didn't take him very long to find Lela. She'd been a few minutes away from Big Momma's, near a bonfire with the rest of the Biker Crew. Brady waved at her and smiled when her face lit up immediately. She beckoned for him to come over.

"I've been looking for you," he said as he came to a stop in front of her.

Lela gave him a confused look, but anticipation was there too. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to..." Brady trailed off, unsure of what to say as he glanced around in search of something for them to do. He hadn't thought about that on the way over because his mind was consumed with other things, namely the girl standing in front of him who was looking more and more confused by the second.

"I, uh, wanted to know if you would like to go on a walk with me?" He counted it as a win when she nodded enthusiastically and gave him a bright smile.

"But I have to tell Butchy first, he gets so worried about me!" Lela skipped off towards her brother.

He could only make out a few words of their conversation like "you," and "surfer," and "idiot." Lela was nodding to what he said, though he could see the clear annoyance in her eyes. When they finished talking, Butchy tussled her hair in an affectionate brotherly way and she was back over to him.

She leaned against him and slipped her hand in his, content. Brady allowed a small smile to slip onto his face and tightened the grip on their hands slightly. He glanced back to see if Butchy was watching, but instead caught him heading towards a secluded spot with Lugnut, both standing a bit closer to each other than necessary.

That was new.

* * *

**[Mack's Pov]**

Mack found Tanner sitting on the boulder a few ways away from the lighthouse. He was gazing out at the ocean while he drummed his fingers against his thigh. Mack took a deep breath and made her way over to him, touching his shoulder to let him know that she was there.

Tanner turned to her and laced their fingers together, gently tugging her down so that she was next to him.

He smiled. "Glad you could make it."

She smiled back although she was a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't supposed to look at her like that, with those light blue eyes that stared down at her. Mack averted her gaze.

"So," she started, watching as the waves crashed against sand. "How've you been since Brady and I left?"

Tanner looked thoughtful. "Fine. After you guys left, everything was okay for a couple of months and I was happy, but then Lela and I broke up and everything went down the drain."

He glanced at her with a fond look. "But I'm more than happy ever since you guys came back."

Mack bit her lip. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he was talking about her. Tanner leaned closer, enough so she could feel his warm breath puffing against her cheek and she couldn't deny that she wasn't leaning in too, the temptation to kiss him unbearable. One of the reasons Mack was okay with her and Brady breaking up was because he was all fun less romance. She knew she could get that with Tanner.

Their faces were centimeters away, ready to connect (her breath hitched. Was it so bad that she wanted this?), but as she glanced to the side, she found Lela and Brady heading their way. Mack moved away abruptly and let his hand go, ignoring the twinge in her chest when he gave her a slightly hurt look.

"I-sorry," she finished lamely, giving him a false smile. Mack glanced over at Brady and found him discreetly pointing in the direction of Big Momma's.

"Hey, so are you hungry?" Mack asked him, tugging him to his feet. "We should go get something to eat."

She really hoped Brady hadn't seen anything.

* * *

**[Brady's Pov]**

Brady counted it as lucky when he found Mack and Tanner at the beach. Lela had been hinting at him to kiss her, and it took everything he could not to. He had successfully managed to get Lela into the shack, but her disappointed look made him feel guilty.

Mack and Tanner entered Big Momma's less than ten minutes after they did, and Brady forced a grin onto his face. "Look who just entered, we should go say hi!"

He saw her look over his shoulder and grimace, but he wasn't deterred as he pulled her towards their table. Brady slid into the seat next to Mack and nudged her slightly. He really hoped that this would go well and set everything back on track, even if he didn't want it to.

* * *

Brady and Mack left the shack for a moment after a half hour. They had gotten nowhere because both of the movie teens were persistent in paying attention to the ones who had their interest. Needless to say, they were both exhausted. Lela had invited Mack to stay over at her house, and Tanner had done the same with him, so they resolved to call it a night.

"Try again tomorrow?" he asked, although his voice sounded exasperated. He didn't want to try again, all he wanted to do was wrap Lela in his arms and hold her close, like he'd imagined in the fifth grade, but if Mack wanted to get them together, that was what they were going to have to do.

"Whatever it takes," she replied tiredly. They shared a hug and then disappeared back into the shop.

Hopefully they could talk some sense into the pair of them.

(And hopefully..._not_.)

** One of my ****_favorite_**** things to do is cockblock the main pairings. Anyway, I feel like I should set up a schedule as to when I'll update but I don't know if I'll stick to it :C I have been updating every ten days faithfully so far, so we'll see. **

**Yes, so, gay pairing in the next chapter I think, I don't know if this is for sure or not, but maybe. Like I mentioned in the beginning, not everything is as it seems :D **

**See you on the next chapter and don't forget to review, they mean the world to me :D I love hearing what you think.**


End file.
